Fin de Curso
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Un poco de alcohol puede hacer perder la cabeza a la más sensata. advertencia Catolicos conservadores y puritanos abstenerse por favor, escenas subidas de tono. ONESHOT.


Blanche lo tenía claro, si quería dejar huella en Hogwarts debía cambiar su actitud, dejar de ser la mojigata, borde y cerrada como la decían sus amigas.

-Pero es que esa no es mi forma de ser- decía una y otra vez..

-Pues deberías cambiar eso- le contestaba su amiga Catherine- Yo no te digo que seas ningún putón, pero un poco más suelta si, ser mas amable con los chicos, esas cosas, si no te vas a perder un montón de cosas maravillosas.

-Si y también evitaré que me jodan..

-Eres irremediable- suspiró Cathy- Pero aún así te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho…como amiga- dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión de Cathy- oh no, ellos no.

A unos metros se acercaban tres chicos, dos morenos y uno castaño, Blanche se tapó la cara y Cathy se puso muy sonriente. Esos tres chicos eran los más guapos y populares del colegio, se las llevaban a todas de calle. Se acercaron a las chicas y saludaron.

-Hola guapas. Dijo Sirius –Bonito día ¿no creéis?- chistó a Blanche- ¿No crees Blanche?

-piérdete Black- contestó.

-Estas tan dulce y amable como siempre- dijo con una sonrisa.- Que pena que no me haya traído un poco de azúcar.

-Te voy a …- Blanche se lanzó contra Sirius, Cathy la sujetó.

-Quieta Blanche, cálmate.

-Hum chicos vámonos de aquí que no esta el horno para bollos.- dijo un sensato Remus.

Los chicos se fueron, Remus antes de irse intentó tranquilizar a una furiosa Blanche.

-Cálmate muchacha, ya sabes que siempre esta de broma.

-Ya lo sé Remus, pero es que me pone de los nervios.

-Pues tómate una tila, pero no dejes que te amargue el último curso, pasa de él.

-Tú si que vales la pena Remus- le dijo- Tú si sabes escuchar.

El joven Gryffindor se fue con sus amigos y Blanche volvió con Cathy.

-Tronca te has pasado con Sirius, sólo estaba de broma.

-Pues no me gusta que este de broma conmigo- dijo furiosa- Es un imbécil, chulo, egocéntrico…

-Pero esta como un quesito- dijo Cathy- Aunque yo ya tengo a mi Remus.

-No te enfades, pero tu chico es el único de ahí que vale la pena.

-Ya…pero es mío.

En ese momento se acerca su amiga Lily, una chica muy guapa pelirroja.

-Hola chicas ¿Sucede algo?.

-Problemas con los merodeadores- dijo Cathy.

-¿Otra vez Sirius, Blanche?- preguntó.

-No menciones ese odioso nombre en mi presencia.

-Pero si no es tan malo, yo creo que podríais hacer muy buenas migas si le das la oportunidad, mira a mí al principio James me caía como una patada en las tripas y ahora míranos, ya llevamos dos meses saliendo.

-¿Estas insinuando que salga con Black?- preguntó incrédula.

-Anda ¿Y por qué no?- intervino Cathy- Haríais muy buena pareja.

-Yo no le pego a Sirius, él va con modelos, no con chicas del montón como yo.

-Tu eres preciosa mi niña. Y te lo hemos dicho Lily y yo una y otra vez.

-Claro tía- confirmó la pelirroja- Yo te veo monísima.

La verdad es que Lily y Cathy no exageraban, Blanche era una chica morena, con el pelo abundante, suave y brillante, estatura media, ojos marrones muy brillantes y cuerpo con curvas, unas curvas que escondía tras ropas oscuras y anchas.

-Lo que pasa es que debería arreglarse un poco más- dijo Cathy- Y la fiesta de Fin de Curso sería el momento perfecto.

-¿Fiesta de Fin de Curso?- preguntó Blanche.

-Claro ¿No te has enterado?- dijo Lily con los ojos como platos., la chica negó con la cabeza- Es dentro de dos días y tu amiga vas a arrasar.

-No creo que vaya a ir- se cruzó de brazos- Si va el indeseable de Black yo paso de ir.

-¿Quieres dejar huella en el colegio?- preguntó Cathy.

-Bueeeno.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pues entonces, manos a la obra.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, le hicieron todo tipo de arreglos, peinados, maquillaje, modelitos, cuando llegó el día de la fiesta estaba espectacular, se había puesto un vestido de los más sugerente, que dejaba al descubierto dos bonitas piernas bien formadas, habían hecho sus ojos más hermosos con el maquillaje y potenciado el volumen de sus labios, que estaban brillantes y carnosos.

Blanche bajó nerviosa a la sala común, donde estaban sus amigas, al verla silbaron.

-Dios…- Cathy estaba boquiabierta- Tienes suerte de que no sea lesbiana.

-¿Qué os parece?- dijo sonriente.

-Vente pa cá cordera que te viá comer tó- dijo Lily- Estas preciosa.

-Para vosotras si.

-Tonterías, ya veras que en cuanto salgas te van a comer todos con los ojos.

Fue como si lo hubieran profetizado, al salir de la sala común y durante todo el camino a la discoteca no paraban de lanzarla piropos, Blanche estaba colorada, pero aún así no perdía la sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves tía?- dijo Lily quien también estaba muy guapa con su conjunto de pantalón y blusa escotada.- Te comen con la mirada.

-Ya veo ya..

Entraron en la discoteca, comenzaron a charlar con compañeros que se encontraban, todos se quedaron impresionados del cambio de Blanche.

La noche iba perfecta, hasta que apareció, con sus dos amigos al lado, que fueron a saludar a sus novias, en medio de toda la fiesta, la música se iba haciendo cada vez más animada.

Sirius se quedó sin habla al verla, sonrió, pero ella no pudo dejar de notar que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo y se detenían en sus piernas.

-Como has cambiado Jones- le dijo a Blanche- me gusta tu cambio.

-Voy a hacer un esfuerzo y ser más amable contigo Sirius.

-Eso me parece muy bien- dijo él- ¿Queréis que vayamos a tomar algo?

-Por mí si. Dijo Lily.

Remus y James ofrecieron sus brazos a Cathy y Lily, estas se agarraron, Sirius hizo lo mismo a Blanche, la chica se quedó extrañada.

-Dijiste que hoy ibas a ser amable conmigo- dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

-Esta bien- suspiró- Que remedio- Y se enganchó del brazo.

Estuvieron tomando copas, Blanche lo notó, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, sin darse cuenta estaba moviendo el esqueleto en la pista junto con sus amigas, los chicos se habían quedado en la barra.

La gente alucinaba con los sinuosos movimientos de Blanche, la cual no se daba cuenta de nada, solo quería disfrutar de esa noche y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

La música se hizo cada vez más y más sensual, todos bailaban como locos junto a sus parejas haciendo movimientos de lo más desorbitados. Notó como alguien la agarraba de la cintura, se giró y vio a Sirius que la sonreía, sin saber porque ella le devolvió la sonrisa, quizá fuera por la borrachera o porque esa noche era especial, pero no le desagrado en absoluto que lo hiciera.

Lo que comenzó siendo un baile entre compañeros de colegio acabó siendo algo más. Sirius empezó a besarla el cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera, pues a Blanche no le hacían mucha gracia los besos en el cuello, pero esa noche sintió algo especial, un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Sirius empezaban a tocar partes que Blanche en su estado sobrio no le habría permitido tocar nunca.

Del cuello pasaron a la boca, jamás hubiera imaginado tantas sensaciones juntas por un simple beso, siempre había mirado eso con repugnancia, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada, era tierno, apasionado, no sabía si era quien mejor besaba, pues no lo podía comparar con ningún otro, pero definitivamente le encantaba.

Sin saber como estaba pasando, casi sin darse cuenta, estaban solos, ya no estaban rodeados de gente, aunque la música seguía sonando al fondo, para marcar el ritmo de sus besos y caricias.

Sirius guiaba la mano de Blanche hasta cierta zona de su cuerpo que produjo gran asombro, si "eso" era lo que creía que era, se imaginaba lo que la esperaba. Estaba algo nerviosa, pues nunca había hecho nada de eso. Sirius la tranquilizaba.

-Tranquila- le decía bajito al oído- no te haré daño, solo déjate llevar.

Cual fiel perrito ella obedeció, poco a poco se iba quedando sin ropa, él la besaba sin parar, produciéndole sensaciones nunca vividas, cada vez bajaba más hasta debajo de su vientre, provocando en la joven un gritito de placer y de sorpresa.. Sus manos se entrelazaban.

La Blanche de siempre, sensata y responsable hubiera dicho basta en menos que canta un gallo, pero esa Blanche era distinta, y solo quería disfrutar.

Empezaron a ir más deprisa, los jadeos iban al compás de cuatro por cuatro, él ya estaba preparado, a ella aún le faltaba, colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo encajar sus cuerpos y…empezó la diversión…o no.

Si hace un rato sentí placer, en ese momento sintió una gran punzada que la hizo estremecerse, no pensó que fuera a doler, pero por suerte él estaba ahí y la tranquilizó, aminoró la velocidad, para que no le doliera tanto.

El dolor se iba, y el placer volvía, pero no placer normal sino PLACER con mayúsculas, sus cuerpos se fundieron en una apasionada noche, es increíble como a veces, unas copas nos pueden hacer caer ante quien menos esperamos.

Y la noche siguió………

Blanche se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza y otro dolor en otra parte, en el vientre, se levantó para ir al baño.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?" Se acordó de la discoteca, el baile, el abrazo, recuerda haberse besado con alguien, .Un rostro familiar.

"Hum, esa cara…me recuerda a la de Sirius" se acordó "Sirius"

Bajó corriendo a la sala común, ahí estaba él, repantingado en un de los sillones Giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con él cara a cara, él sonreía, sus peores temores estaban siendo confirmados.

-Buenos días princesa ¿Dormiste bien?- se acercó y la besó

-Sí, me duele la cabeza…Sirius, tengo la sensación de que anoche algo paso entre los dos.

-No es ninguna sensación mi amor, fue una realidad llena de sensaciones maravillosas.

-En,,, entonces…¿Paso?- Sirius asintió.- Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer.

-Fue maravilloso, eres maravillosa- le susurró Sirius al oído.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Yo te odio, o te odiaba no sé- Sirius la silenció con un dedo.

-Shh- deja el pasado atrás, disfruta el presente.

Y dicho esto volvió a besarla, quizá no le habría venido mal la cogorza de anoche, al menos se había quitado el papel de mojigata que no se comía un rosco, esa noche si se lo había comido ¡y menudo rosco! De primera calidad.

FIN

**N/A: Si, lo sé, soy una cerda degenerada, enseguida vendran las asociaciones de familias católicas a maldecirme vía review para que deje de escribir estas marranadas. Es que estaba estresada y me desestreso de esta manera.. Pos hala dejadme reviews ¿vale? Besos os quiero a todos un** montón.


End file.
